1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test system.
2. Description of the Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,732,127 discloses a test system with a manipulation device, whereby the manipulation device is also called a handler and a test unit with a test head is known. With the use of the test system, a packaged integrated circuit, which has a top side and a bottom side and a plurality of electrical terminal contacts being formed on the bottom side, is inserted with the bottom side downward in a suitable socket in the manipulation device. The terminal contacts now point in the direction toward the test unit. During a measurement cycle, the terminal contacts are contacted directly by the test unit and the electrical parameters of the circuit are measured.